


RBB Art - Sticky Situations

by phoenixmetaphor



Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Bruises, M/M, Tentacles, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixmetaphor/pseuds/phoenixmetaphor
Summary: What is it about Tony Stark that tentacles find so attractive?  Art for Cap-IM RBB 2017. Please see the accompanying story, [This Mortal Part of Mine] by Sineala!  Mind the rating/warnings.





	1. Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-IM RBB 2017. 
> 
> I was lucky enough to work with [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala), who wrote [[This Mortal Part of Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11150529/chapters/24879396)] based on this art. If tentacles are your thing, DEFINITELY READ HER FIC RIGHT NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art has a tumblr page [here!](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/161614510241/full-uncensored-art-for-the-2017-cap-im-rbb-the)


	2. Ready for Round 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More art for [Sineala's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala) [[This Mortal Part of Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11150529/chapters/24879396)]. It's a very inspiring story ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A tumblr post for this art can be found [here](https://phoenixafterhours.tumblr.com/post/161614597446/some-bonus-art-for-cap-im-rbb-2017-and-sinealas)!


	3. Never Feel Clean Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More art for [Sineala](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)'s [[This Mortal Part of Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11150529/chapters/24879396)]. The only clean art :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This art has a tumblr post [here!](http://phoenixmetaphor.tumblr.com/post/161614699362/some-safe-for-work-bonus-art-for-sinealas-this)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [This Mortal Part of Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150529) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala)




End file.
